the_ahsca_blockfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona Island
|} Corona Island or Korono is the fourth state in the AHSCA chain, lying in at the most southern point. It is a mostly Tribal Grappler culture and is also the poorest and simplest living island in the Chain. Corona is also among the top 10 poor nations of the world. However despite the deep poverty, it is crime free. Corona is a chiefdom state. Coronan's don't keep calender time or even track hours of the day. They track by sun and that is it. They consider them selves to be timeless from birth to death. They do not keep track of age either. It is the only island that does not track any time. Naming Corona's name came about from sailors who noticed the frequent occurrences of Corona effects especially after storms. The name wasn't technically official and wasn't widely used by the native population or much of the world for years. It's speculated when Corona began interacting with it's neighbors it bean to use the denoted name. It was used for the first time offically by a major country when AHSCA went under the protection pact. History History information is highly scarce due to Corona's poor population and culture. Most anthropologist agree Corona was likely settled long before the other islands, however this is based purely in circumstantial evidence and some archeological basis. Before the War Much of the Pre-war and protection time Corona was isolated. Few sailors went there and few stayed behind. While the natives were friendly the hot climate and frequent thunderstorms made it hard for foreigners to reside there. Corona's chiefdom has been apart of the island for quite some time, and strongly desired to maintain the Chiefdom even when it was unified in the republic. Around 2005 Chief Kino Turell was made the official Chief of the island, with Ayla Turell as his immediate heir apparent. Kino was the first to arm the islanders with modern weaponry. Unification War During the Unification War, Corona saw the bloodiest battles. Invaded by Red Tide, the natives proved to have little advantage even with the modern weaponry due to a lack of combat experience and unfamiliarity with the technology. Ayla and Kino stood and fought against the invasion until it proved they were no match and officially had their island surrender. Much of the jungles were napalmed during the fighting and Red Tidean soldiers took over most of the residence huts. When the islands decided to hold the constitutional convention, both Ayla and Kino went at the blessing and discretion of their people. They had to leave and not return until it was over due to the extreme risk of being caught by the foreign occupiers. During their absence the natives did their best to survive the brutal oppression until the hurricane finally set in. Climate and Geography Corona is a wholly tropical climate lying in the tropics near the equator and tropic of Capricorn. It features a distinctive wet and dry season with temperatures usually in the high 30s centigrade. Annually Corona receives more thunderstorms than any other place in the world, and even more than it's neighboring islands. It is also the record holder for annual rainfall of any given place and annual high temperatures. On average Corona receives anywhere from 11,684mm to 13,000mm of rain. Demographics 95% of Corona is made up of the native Nigren population with a remaining 5% of the fair Caucasian population. Nekomimis and Elven populations comprise 10% of the population with the remaining population designated as human. Category:States